The Beast
by jackielynn
Summary: A moderate M/N oneshot that takes place after "Mr. Monk Takes a Punch." ENJOY!


**A/N: Well, here is my second M/N Oneshot :) This takes place after "Mr. Monk Takes a Punch," and is somewhat spoilerish if you haven't seen the episode. But the only thing I include in this is the ending, so it's not too spoilerish. I wrote this on a whim, but I hope you enjoy it. I tried to stay true to character better than I did on my last one. Let me know what you think? **

**Disc: I own nothing...but you already knew this.**

_The Beast? _Natalie thought incredulously, as she watched her boss dance around Roy Regis. _Where did THAT come from?_ Monk continued to throw punches into the air in front of Roy, taunting him. Monk was extremely excited because he had just passed his fitness test. He continued to challenge Roy to a punch or two, but Roy only chuckled at his new found friend. For Monk's safety, he kept his fists to himself.

Natalie was left to her musings while Monk and Roy went at it. She chuckled, half in amusement of Monk being "The Beast," and half at the way he was acting. The only beast he looked like was Purple People Eater. Natalie had never seen Monk act like this; this loose, carefree…dare she say it…fearless?

However, Natalie thought too soon. She was jolted back to reality with the booming sound of Roy's voice. "Natalie, could you help me out here?" He said laughing.

Before Natalie could react, she saw Roy's boxing glove fly up and hit Monk in the face. The next thing she knew, Monk was sprawled out on the floor. "Oh my God Mr. Monk!" she exclaimed, running to her boss's side, "Are you okay?"

But Monk didn't answer. His only response was a moan of pain, and then a murmur of "I'm the Beast."

Natalie rolled her eyes and looked up at Roy, who was laughing, almost uncontrollably. "I think he's going to be okay," Roy managed to say in between snickers. "Come on," he said to Monk, "let's get you to the car." Roy stooped over to give Monk a hand, but then realized that Monk couldn't support himself. "Okay," he said, and he grabbed Monk and slung him over his shoulder.

Natalie was shocked at how strong Roy was. Mr. Monk was no feather, in fact, he was extremely well built, despite the fact the he didn't work out much, at least until the fitness test.

Natalie grabbed the door for Roy and followed behind him. She heard Monk murmuring, "I'm the Beast," and "I'm not afraid of you," to Roy. She knew it was going to be a long ride home.

Roy chuckled and shook his head as Natalie caught up with him and pointed him in the direction of her car. When they reached the car, she opened the door so Roy could put Monk in the passenger seat.

After Natalie buckled Monk in and shut the door, she turned around and leaned against the door to face Roy. "Thanks for all that you've done for Mr. Monk. I don't think he could have gotten through the fitness test without you. You're an inspiration."

"Natalie, it wasn't me that got Adrian through that test, it was all him. It was his own will motivating him. I just wish I could be as dedicated as he is. It's obvious that he loves what he does, and I think he's the one who's the inspiration. Even though he struggles with the OCD, he still pulls through and solves whatever case comes his way. He's the real hero in all of this."

Natalie chuckled, "No, he's not the hero. He's The Beast."

Roy too began to laugh, and put a hand on Natalie's shoulder. "You know Natalie, I'm not the only one who may have helped Monk get through the test, you did too, and I know he's grateful for that. It's obvious that he cares a great deal about you Natalie, and I think you're good for him. I've seen the way he looks at you, and all I can see is admiration."

"Hm, well, I care about Mr. Monk too. I don't know what I'd do without him."

"I don't know what he'd do without you," Roy replied. "Well, I better get back to practice, but tell The Beast that if he ever wants to work out, give me a call."

"Absolutely. Thanks Roy!" Natalie said, waving, and heading to her car.

As Natalie got in the car, she began to think about what Roy had said. Did Monk really care about her that much? It was evident that he cared, but did he care for her…like that? He had saved her life on numerous occasions, and he was always there for her when she needed him. Even when she had left him, he still came to her defense and cleared her name. Natalie knew of one other man who had been that devoted to her on this level, and sadly, that man had been taken from her. But now, she had this man, this kind, caring, gentle, loving man that drove her crazy.

Natalie looked at Monk and found him sleeping in his seat. She smiled and reached over to stroke his hair for a swift second. She then rested a hand on his cool cheek and gazed at him. _Adrian Monk, the Purple People Eater, the Beast, _she thought. _No matter which one he is, he will always be my favorite detective. _Natalie leaned over and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek. "Sweet Dreams Mr. Monk," she whispered. And with that, Natalie put the key in the ignition and drove The Beast back to his cave.


End file.
